


Hidden Secrets

by StormyBear30



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragon is king and his fate is set in motion. Legolas has a secret, one that may destroy the love that they share forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Secrets

The celebration had been in full swing, each person and creature enjoying themselves to the fullest extent. Wine and ale flowed like a raging river, food and desserts in wild abundance in that no one could or should have gone hungry or thirsty. Beautiful music echoed throughout the large hall, where many danced until they felt they could dance no more. Yes, it seemed that everyone was enjoying the time of their lives, everyone except for one. No one noticed as he stood at the far end of the room, surveying all, enjoying none. No one noticed the half attempt at a smile that he painted across his face or the sadness that seemed permanently embedded within his eyes . No one noticed his uncomfortable stance, his body and soul willing themselves to be anywhere but where he was at that very moment. No one noticed any of this, except one. Aragorn watched as the elf known as Legolas took one final look at his surroundings before taking his leave. Any other person watching such an event would have looked unkindly on the gesture, but not Aragorn. He had known Legolas for far too many years, fought many battles beside the creature to take offense to it. He knew how uncomfortable the elf felt in confined spaces for too long of time, longing instead for the open calm of the earth that he loved with such passion. He waited a few moments more before he himself took his leave, not bothering to make excuses as he did for there were none to make. He needed to speak to his friend, his comrade, the elf that meant more to him then he could ever explain to any living creature, nor want to.

“Legolas…” He called out softly as he entered the lovely garden of the castle, finding the elf exactly where he knew that he would be.

“Aragorn, my lord” Legolas bowed to the newly crowned king, closing his eyes for a moment as the weight of those words played over and over in his mind.

“Stand Legolas…” Aragorn demanded, placing his hand under the pale chin of the elf. “There is no cause for you to bow before me Legolas since you and I are equal in standings” He spoke his words fully and truthfully as he gazed down into eyes of blue, eyes swirling with such random emotion that he felt as if it took his very breath away. “What is wrong Legolas?” He questioned, his concern growing as he watched his friend turn away from him quickly, staring out into the star littered sky. “Speak to me. Confide in me like you once used to. Tell me what it is the haunts your soul for I can it as plain as day with my human eyes”

At first he said nothing as he continued to gaze at the beauty above him, losing himself for only a moment in a beautiful past where he and another would gaze upon those very same stars together. “I was remembering the first time that I met you” He smiled sadly as he turned to Aragorn, only to quickly turn back because he was finding it harder and harder to keep his staunch façade in place. “Do you remember as well Aragorn?” He questioned, once again looking at the beauty of the stars before him for they seemed the only thing to calm him in that very moment.

“Aye…” Aragorn agreed as he walked up beside the elf creature, confused at the melancholy mood that he was witnessing. “I think that I still have the bald spot where you yanked at my hair and told me that I was the ugliest creature you had ever lain eyes upon” He chuckled his mind falling away years prior to a time when he had met Legolas for the first time. He had been excited at such a young age to meet the beautiful elf creatures he had heard fables about from his mother time and time again. He knew his journey there was one that was marked with sadness, for his mother was dying and her kin had agreed to take him in and protect him, but a part of him was excited as well. He was intrigued by the one known as Legolas from the moment he had laid eyes upon him. He was a creature unlike any he had ever seen before. He held a distinction of regalness and purity that he had never witnessed before in one so small and he was intrigued by him from first glance. He longed to be friends with the young elf, but Legolas had other ideas as he strode up to the human child, pulling his long hair before exclaiming to all that would listen how ugly and filthy he was. He was quite adamant about the idea that because of him only darkness and fear would fall upon them and that he would fight to the death to stop that from happening. Aragorn had been mortified at first, but then his human emotions over took him as he lunged at the young prince, knocking him to the ground with his body.

A bitter fight had ensued after that…elf fighting human and human fighting elf with just as much vigor. Aragorn’s mother had been mortified at the display that had been going on before her…but at the father of Legolas insistence he hindered her attempts to stop it. Round and round the two tumbled until each was breathless and beaten…only then did they break apart. Legolas was appalled and shocked that anyone, much less a mere human had taken him on and yet despite the fact that he refused to admit it at first, he found a new respect for the one known as Aragorn. As for Aragorn he knew not why the young elf had coaxed him into attack, but what he did know was that he was determined to prove to him that he was no mere human. Neither knew it at the time but a great bond was formed between the two at that moment, and it was one that would stand the test of time as long as they allowed it.

“You held such hatred for me from the first moment you laid eyes upon me” Aragorn continued to reminisce, placing his hand upon Legolas’s shoulder before he even realized what he had done. “But that quickly changed after…” He trailed off, unsure if he should finish his sentence for fear that it would bring up painful memories from their shared past.

“After you kissed me years later” Legolas finished for him, shrugging away from the hand upon his shoulder and the man that he felt was standing to close for his comfort.

“Yes…” Aragorn sighed, sitting upon a concrete bench as he watched his clearly aggravated friend. “Do you still remember that night Legolas?” He asked, his breath catching in his throat as he waited for his response. He found that he was conflicted, one part of him hoping that the memory of that night had been erased from the elf’s mind forever, the other half hoping not.

“I remember…” Legolas replied quietly, his back still to the newly crowned king of Gondor. “I remember all of them, all the times that we laid together as well for they are as clear in my memory as if they were only yesterday” He went on, unsure why he felt the need to share such information with his former love and yet needing to cleanse himself of its burden at the same time.

“Do you think of those time often my Legolas?” Aragorn asked cautiously as he removed himself from the bench once again positioning himself behind the elf that at one time consumed his very soul. “Do you?” He asked again when Legolas was long in his reply, placing his hand once again upon his shoulder as he turned him around to face him. “Do you?” He asked yet again, softer this time as he gazed into turbulent eyes.

“They haunt me daily and nightly” Legolas answered truthfully, his heart breaking within his chest once again as it had from the moment they had ended their union.

“Why do they haunt you my love?” Aragorn asked, gently reaching up to cup the elf’s face. “They are memories that I cherish and keep locked away to get me though many a long and lonely night”

“You should get back to you guest majesty” Legolas replied quickly, avoiding Aragorn’s hurt filled gaze as well as his touch. His words were too real, to painful to hear because he knew that no matter how much he denied it he would forever love his Aragorn.

“So formal Legolas” Aragorn shot back, grabbing onto his arm once again as he forced him to turn around. “I care not for my guests. I care only for you my love” His voice softened, as he once again laid his hand upon the pale cheek. “Our time together is limited. Let’s not ruin it Legolas. “Lets cherish these last moments together for it has been far to long since we’ve come together my love”

He wanted to push him away, wanted to flee from the hold that Aragorn always seemed to have upon him, but alas he could not. Instead he leaned into the much sought after touch, closing his eyes as he relished the feel of calloused human hands upon his face once again. He knew that it was wrong, knew that Aragorn was binded to another and yet he could not control himself as he leaned upwards and sought out his greatest loves lips in needful abandon. It was a kiss of remembrance. A kiss that brought him back to a time when nothing else mattered but standing by Aragorn’s side as not only friends and companions, but lovers as well. He didn’t hesitate as a warm and wet tongue delved into his eager mouth, giving up dominance in a way that he only could with the man whose arms were wrapped tightly around his middle. Under no control of his own he felt a shifting between his legs that had long been dormant, forcing him back into a reality that broke his heart once again. “No…” He cried out, pushing Aragorn away as he fought to remember to breath. “I can’t do this again. I can’t deal with my heart breaking as I lose you once again. It’s too hard, to painful to live with. You would not understand my lord, try as I might to explain it to you” Tears pooled in the corners of his eyes, but be bravely fought them back as he began to take his leave.

“I’ve been living with a broken heart since that night Legolas” Aragorn called out towards the retreating elf. “I’ve been fighting an internal losing battle within that nothing has ever been able to quench it. You nearly killed me that night Legolas, the night that you told me that you didn’t love me anymore, that you only wanted to be my companion. It was as if you gorged your bare hand into my chest and removed my heart that only ever belonged to you” Closing his eyes, Aragorn willed himself calm and yet he knew that as always it would be a losing battle. “So, there is no need to explain it to me Legolas for I have lived it for many years since” The anger and the spite he had been trying to conceal quickly bubbled to the surface as he stared at the back of the elf whom he still loved unlike any other.

“I did what I had to do” Legolas explained, turning to face his love, the tears he had been hiding before trickling down his face. “I knew from the moment that I met you that you were destined for great things. I knew that you were to be a man of honor, a man that many would look up to and love. I will never be able to explain with mere words how happy you made me when you told me that you loved me for the first time. It was then that I saw a future with only you and I together. But it was a dream that was never meant to be. I was informed of your destiny Aragorn, and it was promised upon me that I would help to guide you into that role, despite the fact that it would mean death to the love that we shared. You were always destined to be the great king of Gondor and with that title comes great responsibility. I knew how much you loved me Aragorn, and I knew that you would have given it up without hesitation if I had only asked, but I could not. I could not ask you to give up your birth right and as much as it pained me I knew that I could not give you an heir to the thrown that would be expected of you once you lain reign. So you see Aragorn, love of my life, I had no choice but to sever that bond of love between us. Arwen was the perfect choice for you and as expected you fell in love with her quite quickly” Once again he turned from the human who would forever hold his heart in order to hide the tears that were blazing much faster down his face. He knew that he was acting so un-elf like, but with Aragorn he had never been able to control his emotions despite his best effort.

“I only ever loved one elf Legolas” Aragorn announced in such a soft voice that Legolas wasn’t even sure that he heard him speak. “Yes, I care for Arwen, but it could never hold a candle to the love that I continue to hold for you dear Legolas. You are the love of my life and you always will be, no matter what destiny or fate have decided for us” Tears bled from his own eyes as he moved behind the silent elf, turning him around slowly as not to spook him before crushing him hungrily into his eager arms. “I have only ever loved you Legolas, only you” He whispered against the upturned ear, closing his eyes and locking into memory the feel and the scent that could only be his truest of loves.

Lost in the rapture of Aragorn’s embrace, Legolas stilled his tears for he refused to let sadness ruin what he knew to be his last moments of pure love with Aragorn. Without forethought he sought out warm and manly lips, once again allowing Aragorn to be the dominant as he fell head first into their shared kissed. There was no denying what was to happen next as he felt those same rough and calloused hands from before begin to roam his body freely. “Aragorn…” He moaned wantonly, arching into his lovers touch for his need was quickly overtaking his sanity.

“Come to me tonight my love” Aragorn whispered lovingly to his lover, wanting and needing to feel his naked flesh against his own. “Come to me and let us come together in ways that we once did” He waited for Legolas to speak, but instead only received a slight nod of head before he was left totally alone. He too walked away from the garden, rushing back to his guests where he planned to excuse himself as quickly as he could. His plan took an unexpected turn as he found himself detained for many hours before he was able to escape to his bed chamber. “Legolas…” He called out on a near whisper as he entered the dark room, a smile slowly drawing across his face as he partook of his first look of a naked Legolas slumbering within his bed. As quietly as he could he undressed himself, sliding onto the bed beside his love as he insured not to wake him. He lost himself in the very aura that was Legolas, marveling at the beauty that lay before him as the rays of the moon lay across his flawlessly pale skin. Memories of many nights laying together danced across his minds eyes, causing his heart to swell and break all in one simple intake of breath.

“Aragorn…” Legolas whispered sleepily as the bed shifted beside him.

“Tis me my love” Aragorn replied, as he moved across the expanse of the bed, engulfing the elf into his arms. “Sorry I was detained for so long. I tried to get to you as quickly as I could” He felt that there were not enough excuses in the world for his lateness, but as Legolas ceased such action as his lips covered his own, he quickly found that none of it mattered any longer. The kiss they shared was as if it were the first, each denying for that moment that it might be their last as they gave and took without a thought or a care in the universe.

Knowing that their time together was growing short, Aragorn slide his lover onto his back intent on bringing him the greatest joy possible before his fate and dreaded destiny separated them for always. His lips explored the most beautiful skin he had ever lain witness to, making sure to linger in the spots he knew brought his partner great pleasure. He knew he had hit his mark as tiny, barely audible gasps expelled from Legolas’s perfect lips. He knew that he should not, knew that it was wrong but he took great pleasure in marking the elf writhing underneath him. Each calculated nip, each bite upon his perfect skin shown to whomever laid eyes upon them that he belonged to someone and that someone was he alone. He found himself stopped for a moment as the idea of someone, anyone else touching his elf fueled a fire deep within his belly that he was sure to burst into flame. He knew that it was selfish to think such things, but his manly mind could not stand the thought of the love of his life laying with another. “Aragorn…” He heard Legolas speak softly, confusing drifting across dangerously blue eyes as he looked up at him. For a moment he could not speak as he locked eyes with Legolas, praying to the gods that he would understand his torment without having to speak the selfish and uncaring words. “You are and will ever be the love of my life Aragorn” Legolas whispered slowly, reaching out to touch the marred face of his love, soothing away some of the tension as he did. “No other will touch me in the ways that you have, body and soul”

“Legolas…” He rushed out on a painful breath as tears welled within his eyes. Guilt began to pour over him for he again knew he held no rights to expect the elf to never lay with another, possibly even fall in love with another that was not him.

“Make love to me Aragorn” Legolas was near begging as he sat up, wrapping his arms around the man before him, eagerly kissing him once again with a promise of undying love and devotion if only for their short time together.

Brought to tears once more, Aragorn broke the kiss as he laid his bearded cheek upon the belly of the elf, wrapping his arms as tightly as he could around his middle for he was in dire need of support. “I wish that you could carry my heir Legolas” He spoke in a whisper against his belly, one hand coming forward to caress the supple skin. “I wish that it was you the I was binding my life to from now until forever. I wish that I could feel our child, a child created out of the love that we hold for each other, growing in your belly. I wish that my fate as king wasn’t the reason that we can never be together. I wish that we could be free of this dreaded fate as we live out our lives safely among the hills and forests, always together” He sobbed, still clutching onto the love of his life as for fear of time taking him away much to soon.

“Aye…I wish those things as well” Legolas sighed, losing the battle with his tears as he ran his fingers through the long stands of Aragorn’s hair. “I wish that as well” He repeated once again, his heart breaking deep within his chest at how cruelly life had been to both of them. “I would love to carry the child that you and I created out of love. I would love to feel it grow inside me, knowing that each day brings it closer to us. I would love to spend eternity wrapped within your embrace as we face whatever the heavens have written out for us, but alas that can never be. You are to marry Arwen tomorrow and I am to leave Gondor and never return again for the pain of seeing you with her would surely kill me” A sob of pure pain erupted from his lips as he crushed Aragorn’s head further into his barren belly, lying his head atop his own as they shred tears of anguished pain.

Once the tears subsided, there was nothing left in them but pure passion as they gave into their urges without question. There was no need for preparedness on Legolas’s part as he opened himself completely to Aragorn, needing to feel his manliness rooted deep within him. There was no need for gentle touches, loving moments for they had shared of those moments before hand, leaving the two of them grunting and crying out in complete abandon like animals in the wild. Their moment of passion was quick and heated, but brought man and elf together as one if only for a few wondrous moments, until they were both completely spent. There was no tearful goodbye as Legolas took his leave deep into the early of the morn, leaving a slumbering Aragorn to his fate and destiny.

Five Years Later…

“You have to move past this” Aragorn heard his long time friend Gandalf scold him for what felt like the hundredth time in far too many days. “It’s time for you to get over the death of Arwen and find someone else to share your heart” The old wizard continued to hound him, not matter how hard he tried to drown him out. “I suggest a trip to Rivendale” Those words alone caught his attentions as he snapped his closed eyes open and stared at the grinning old man. “Caught your attention now have I?” Gandalf grinned at him, sitting down beside the quiet man.

He felt a squeeze within his heart as he closed his eyes and the vivid image of one that he loved stood before him causing him to smile for once in such a long time. He could still recall everything about that final night together, all the words of devotion and love that were shared if only for a moment as the vision of another replaced what he saw. The smile quickly disappeared as she stood before him, unhappy and miserable and he knew that it was all due to him. “I can not go” He cried out much louder then he intended as he removed himself from the settee and marched across to the other side of the room. “I have duties here. I am the king of Gondor, my place is here”

“Yes, here with these walls you have barricaded yourself behind. Here where you wallow like a worm in the guilt you have built up. You are unhappy here and I think that getting out and seeing some of the country side you used to love so well will do you some good. It is my hope that once you reach Rivendale that you will find something, nay someone to bring the light to your eyes again for you have not been the same man for many years now” Gandalf spoke strongly and truthfully, drawing on his pipe as he waited for his old friend to reply.

“She is dead because of me” Aragorn cried out, turning to face the silent man across from him. “She is dead because I could not be the man that she needed me to be. She died…”

“She died because she did not listen to the healers Aragorn, you know this” Gandalf cut him off before Aragorn had a chance to place anymore guilt on his already over burdened shoulders. “She was told time and time again by myself as well as the elf healers that her body was still weak from the loss of the child and yet she did not heed our warnings. I know that you feel that you are to blame for her death my lad, but in truth the only one to blame is Arwen” Gandalf knew that he was quickly crossing a line, but he was willing to take that chance for the sanity of Aragorn, the man that he thought of as almost a son.

“She was unhappy” He heard Aragorn speak quietly as he shifted into a more comfortable position for he knew that their discussion of guilt was long from over. “I tried to be the husband that she longed for me to be, but I could not. I could not because I was constantly comparing her to another in my mind, one that she knew that she could never compare to in my eyes. Her death is on my hands because of the love that I feel for him, love that should have only been directed at the women I took as my wife”

“Aye, she knew of the great love that you hold for Legolas. Aragorn, we all knew and yet you did what was expected of you as the king of Gondor. Arwen knew everything and yet because of the love that she held for you, she was able to look past it. She never had a disparaging through against you or Legolas for that matter. In fact just before she died she promised of me to ensure that you find you heart once again because she knew that he was the one that held it. The time in now Aragorn” Gandalf stood up, making his way across the room before placing his hand upon the slumping shoulder of the man before him. “Go to him, prove to him that you love him and bring him home where he belongs, by your side. He holds a great surprise for you dear boy, one that will heal your broken heart and make you whole again. Don’t judge him too harshly for many others held part in his decision to keep certain things from you”

Aragorn had no idea what Gandalf was speaking of, but he brushed it away just the same as the very idea of seeing his great love again caused his heart to beat a bit faster. “I leave at first light” He replied with a smile once again upon his face as he allowed the older gentleman to pull him into an embrace. “Come let us dine together then for it will be much time before we see each other again.

The trip to Rivendale was long, much longer then Aragorn could ever remember, but the thought of seeing his love again kept his heart and his body warm day after long day. He could not wait to lay his eyes upon his Legolas once again, could not wait to touch him, hold him, kiss him, make love to him, that was if the elf prince would allow him such actions after all that had happened in the previous few years.

“Ada…Ada…” Legolas heard his boy elf cry out as he ran into the room in a blind flurry, knocking a pitcher full of water to the floor in his haste to get to his father.

“Ari, you must be careful when you enter a room. We have talked of this many times before” Legolas tried to scold his young son, but found that he could not stop the smile that slid across his face at the look of upset that looked up at him. “So…” He went on, ignoring that look as he went about cleaning up the mess before them. “What has you so excited this morning” He asked, once his task was done, sitting upon a nearby chair as he allowed his son to crawl into his lap as he always did when they were together. He still could not believe that he had a child, much less one as beautiful and full of light as his was. He knew that he was extremely biased and proud, but he didn’t care. Ari had been a blessing from the gods and as long as the air around him kept him alive and the ground below him kept him able, he would continue to heap upon the boy his undeniable love, and boast of him to anyone that might hear of it.

“Strangers in the forest. Lord Elrond says they are men. Men of Condor” The bundle of energy burst out with so much exuberance that it caused Legolas to smile once again, but then that smiled disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared.

“Gondor…” He corrected his child, placing him upon the floor as he rushed towards an open window to look out. Seeing nothing, he turned back towards his son, falling to his knees as he placed his hands upon his shoulders. “Did Lord Elrond say that they were men of Gondor?” He asked quickly, fighting the urge to shake the child as he looked up at him with eyes full of concentration.

“Gondor, yes” The child exclaimed with a smile of triumph before pulling out of his Ada’s grasp and running for the door. “Ada, are you ok?” He asked quickly, noticing the strange look upon his fathers face.

“Yes, fine” Legolas replied with as much of a smile that he could muster before pulling himself off of the floor. “Ari, wait” He called out towards the retreating child, but he was gone before his words reached his ears. Falling into the same chair he had been sitting on, Legolas covered his face with his hands as he tried to control the overacting emotions that began to dwell deep inside him.

Ari watched as the men of Gondor rode into Rivendale, watched as they all received a welcome from Lord Elrond. He couldn’t contain his excitement as he sat perched high above in a nearby tree, taking in the sight of the strange looking beings known as men. He had never seen one before, but he had often heard his Ada talk of men, in particular one man, the one known as Aragorn. He also knew that he was named after the man, but for reasons he did not know or understand. He knew that the man was someone that was very important in his fathers life, and he had hoped against hope that one day he would get to meet this great man. He continued his watch as the men dispersed to rest the horses, leaving only one man alone with Lord Elrond as they strolled over to a nearby tree and sat below it. Leaning forward, he attempted to hear what the two were whispering about, only to realize much too quickly that he had leaned to far before falling from the tree and into the lap of the man. “Heavens above Ari…” Elrond cried out in shock as the child stumbled out of his guests lap before falling to the ground once again in his haste.

“Easy little one…” Aragorn laughed as the elf child finally found the grace to pull himself upright, standing before them with a look of embarrassed defiance upon his face. Immediately Aragorn found himself stricken for the child and yet he did not know why. It was as if he had met him before, maybe in another time or place, maybe not at all. He felt a connection that somehow bound him to the child as he continued to take in the delicate features staring back at him with eyes so green and so un-elf like. “What is your name child?” He asked the little one, his heart beating wildly within his chest as he waited for him to respond.

“Ari…leave us” Elrond, spoke up before the boy had a chance to speak. “Do you not have archery lessons at this very moment” He scolded, breathing a sigh of relief as the child nodded in agreement before racing off and leaving him alone once again with his friend and the king of Gondor. “You will have to forgive the intrusion Aragorn” He spoke up breaking the silence around them. “Ari can be a bit of a handful most times” He laughed, because despite how much trouble the young elf always seemed to be in, he could not help but hold a soft spot for him.

“My Lord…” Aragorn spoke slowly, wanting to forget about the child and anything else that Elrond wanted to speak of, because he was dying to learn of his Legolas. “How is he?” He asked, already knowing that he knew of whom he was speaking of without even uttering his name. A stab of guilt shot through his heart as Elrond looked over at him with a look of heartbreak flashing across his eyes. “I am sorry, how callous of me to ask so soon after Arwen’s death” He chided himself, finding fascination with the grass at his feet.

“Nay…tis alright” Elrond said, placing a hand of comfort upon his deceased daughters husbands shoulder. “I told you ages ago that I did not blame you for my daughters death and I still do not till this very day” He spoke truthfully, smiling at the man. “It was rough for him at the beginning once he came back to Rivendale, but eventually he became himself again. He has been kept busy these many years by another” He laughed softly as visions of Legolas and his son played through his head.

“He found love again?” Aragorn, spoke more to himself then to Elrond as his heart shattered into a million pieces within his chest. He knew that he had no reason to be jealous, no reason to feel betrayed or upset but he could not help himself.

“Talk to him Aragorn” Elrond spoke up through his upsetting thoughts. “He has much to discuss with you. This time of the morn you can find him in the garden tending to his flowers. “We shall talk more later” He watched as Elrond walked away, taking a few deep breaths as he tried to clear his head before taking his leave to look for the elf that still held his heart.

He froze in place the moment that he entered the beautiful garden and laid eyes upon his equally as beautiful elf. No words came to him as Legolas continued to tend to his garden, seeming to not be aware that he was being watched as his back was towards him. However, he knew that despite his charade, that his presence had not gone unnoticed. “You still have the stealth of quietness like a river raging over a waterfall” Legolas confirmed his thoughts as he turned to face the still speechless man. “Aragorn, it’s so good to see you” The elf continued to speak to him as he walked towards him, pulling him into his arms and kissing him on the cheek quickly before stepping back.

“Legolas…” Aragorn spoke on a whisper, their brief moment together not nearly enough for the man as he stepped forward and pulled the startled elf into his arms once again. Closing his eyes he inhaled the earthy scent of his great love, the only scent that could calm his raging nerves time and time again for as long as he could remember. “Forgive me Legolas for I am sure that your wife will not understand why a mere man would be clinging to her husband so” He spoke sadly and with as much as a smile as he could muster at the heart breaking words.

“Wife?” Legolas repeated, looking at Aragorn as if he had lost his head. “I do not have a wife Aragorn” He corrected the confused man, his heart racing within his elfin body for he knew the time to tell Aragorn the truth was upon him. “First let me offer my condolences for the loss of Arwen” He stalled for time, but also wishing to bring some comfort to Aragorn for his loss. “I wish that I could have been there in your time of need to offer comfort but…”

“But you had your own family to think of” Aragorn finished his sentence, his pain and betrayal so evident in his words.

“Yes…I did have my family to think of, but it is not for the reasons that you think” Legolas defended, upset at the fact that after so many years apart Aragorn wanted to start their reunion on a note of anger. “I wanted to go to you the moment that I heard of Arwen’s death, but I was unable too, for my son was equally as ill and it was unsure if he would survive” Tears of fearful sadness glistened in his eyes as he recalled the nightmare of nearly losing his son to illness so foreign to the elves that they were unsure how to treat it. “I longed to go to you my love, but he needed me more at the time”

“I am sorry Legolas, for everything” Aragorn replied, horrified at his foolish behavior. “I hope he is well now” He prayed to the gods above that the words he heard were good and knew they were at the beautiful smile that flashed across Legolas’s face.

“By the rip upon your trousers and the earth stain upon them as well, I assume you have already met him” Legolas laughed softly already knowing whom had been responsible for what he saw before him. “I am sorry for his clumsiness for it is a trait that he has received from his father when he was young just as he” Legolas laughed again as he recalled the clumsy child that Aragorn had been as they had grown up together many ages before hand.

“I don’t recall you ever being clumsy Legolas” Aragorn replied with his own half hearted smile, feeling the need to sit as he fell upon a nearby bench and yet he did not know why but he was fearful of what the elf was about to speak of next. “In fact never once did I see you fall, much less stumble in all the times we played together”

“Nay…I was not the clumsy one. It was his father whom he inherited that from” Legolas corrected his love, trying to control the smile that once again threatened to loom across his face as memories of the past rained upon him.

“His father” Aragorn repeated to himself as he tried to figure out what the hell Legolas was speaking of. “But you are his father are you not?”

“I am his father Aragorn” Legolas assured as he glided across the yard and sat down beside the perplexed man. “Did you not look at the child Aragorn? Really look at him? He is the spitting image of his father with a little bit of my elfin grace added to the mix” He went on, taking the silent mans hand into his own as he stared into eyes the exact hue of his child’s. “His name is Aragorn. We call him Ari for short for he was named after the other father in his life. You, you are his father Aragorn. We have a child Aragorn. He is the one that we wished for all those many ages ago. He may have been a surprise my love, but he is the best surprise to ever enter my life, except for when I met you” He clutched the chilled hands of his loves tighter, bringing them to his lips as he placed a tender kiss upon them. “Aragorn…” Legolas cried out as eyes of fury flashed upon him, nearly falling to the ground below as Aragorn jumped from off of the bench before leaving him tearful and alone in the garden.

Confusion coated him as he placed as much distance between what he found to be a crazy elf and himself. The words that Legolas had spoken continued to roll around in his confused mind for they made no sense in the entire universe and yet at the same time gave him a small feeling of hope that he did not quite understand. He did not know how long he had been in his place of hiding but as the elf that he had been trying to get away from entered the small space and reveled the shroud of darkness, he knew that much time had passed.

“I knew I would find you here” Legolas spoke softly, knowing that he had to speak carefully to the upset former ranger or he might disappear altogether. “I haven’t been here in ages” He went on, taking in the tiny fortress that he and a young Aragorn had built when they were smaller. “We used to spend so much time here” His memories of the hidden getaway assaulted him, bringing a smile to his face as he recalled all their happy times they had shared. “I used to love coming here because I knew that only you and I knew of it and we could be truly alone and away from life out there. I remember talking for hours about what we wanted to do with our lives and…”

“You lied to me Legolas. You betrayed me in a way that I don’t think I can ever forgive you for” Aragorn spoke up because his torn heart could not handle the memories that were invading him any longer.

“I know that you think I betrayed you my love, but you do not know the entire story” Legolas defended, placing his hand lovingly upon the mans shoulder, his head hung in defeat when it was shrugged off. “Will you at least listen to it before you burn hatred for me into your heart forever?” He asked, looking up into eyes of simmering green, eyes so full of confusion and betrayal that it break his already fractured heart even more.

“Aye…I will listen” Aragorn replied, resigning himself to the fact that no matter what his former elf lover had to say he would never forgive him.

Nodding, Legolas took a deep breath into his lungs before beginning his tale. “It all happened rather quickly actually. Mere days after leaving you my heart, the transformation began. I had intended to explore the countryside and try to get over you and the cruelness of fate, but several days into my journey I began to feel ill. Elves don’t usually get sick, so I had no idea as to what was going on with my body and how to handle it. I rode like mad back to Rivendale and Lord Elrond for I knew that he could tell me what it was that was ailing me. With one look upon me he announced that I was with child, your child Aragorn, our child” He spoke in hardly a whisper as he recalled the shock of finding out he was a male elf and pregnant at that. “I was in shock at first, confused as to how it was possible to be male and carrying a child within my belly. It was in his chamber that I learnt that all elvish males of royal demeanor are able to breed. It is a safety if you will to ensure that the royal blood line continues. It is because I am Legolas prince of Mirkwood that I was able to conceive the child that was blossomed out of our love”

Aragorn could not speak a word as all he had heard began to sink within his befuddled brain. “This still does not change the fact that you lied to me Legolas. You kept the fact that you bore my heir all these long years ago”

“Tis not fully true Aragorn” Legolas defended once again. “For the moment that I learned I was carrying our child I ran for my horse. I fully intended to ride back to Gondor and share of this blessed news, but someone was waiting for me in the stables and showed me that my plans were folly”

“Gandalf…” Aragorn supplied for the elf, Gandalf’s earlier words making all the sense in the world to him.

“Aye…” Legolas agreed, his blue eyes glistening with yet to be shed tears. “He informed me that Arwen was with child as well and that to travel in my condition could be deadly. I quarreled with him quite profusely” Legolas continued, remembering the long battle of words that he had shared with Gandalf, Lord Elrond eventually showing up and joining in on the battle. “But eventually I allowed my stubbornness to subside and was able to see that my going to you would have been disastrous for not only our child and myself, but for you as well”

“I do not understand…disastrous? How?” Aragorn demanded, glaring at Legolas with much hate and spite that it caused him to smile when the elf flinched fearfully from it. “You were carrying my child. Do you not think it would have brought joy to my heart to know that the one that I loved above all others was carrying my child. It would have brought me the greatest joy Legolas to know that our wish, our dream had come true” Aragorn continued to rant, his words loud and full of such anger that his throat went raw from the force of them.

“And what of Arwen?” Legolas spoke up finally, his own anger beginning to consume him at the audacity of the mans selfishness. “She was carrying your child as well Aragorn” He reminded, locking angry eyes upon equal ones from across the tiny space. “How do you think that she would have felt to learn that on the eve of her wedding to the man that she loved, he conceived a child with another, her kin no less. I did what I had to do, despite the fact that it nearly broke me to do so. I was able to see the big picture my Aragorn and see that your subjects would accept a child born of Arwen, your wife and not Legolas, male elf and your lover. I did what was expected of me, allowing Arwen to give you the heir to your thrown that you had been longing for” The words were bitter and painful as the tears he had been holding back slide down his pale face.

Aragorn’s anger was beginning to diminish at the lengths that his love went to ensure his happiness and yet at the same time he was not willing to let go of it just yet. “That child was lost Legolas and the next as well, why did you not come to me then? Why when you learned of Arwen’s death did you not finally speak the truth that I still held an heir to my thrown?”

“Have you not listened to any words I have spoken?” Legolas cried out in full anger as he pushed himself into a standing position. “Our child was dying Aragorn” He went on, wiping the wayward tears from his eyes. “The pregnancy was quite quick and he was taken from my womb before he was fully developed. His lungs were weak and there seemed to be something within him that refused to want him to live. There was many a day that we prepared for the worst, only to find him still among the living the next one. With his strong will and the medicine of the elves he began to grow well, but it was many years before the sickness seemed to leave his body altogether and allow him to be the boy you have seen today. After that I was afraid to leave the borders of Rivendale for fear that our son might come down with a sickness that he could not survive a second time. I am sorry Aragorn if you feel that I deceived you out of spite, but you have to know that I would never do that to you. The love that I still hold for you and the love that I hold for our son was the reason I did what I did” With swift steps Legolas ran from the tiny shelter for it was far to painful to continue to be in the mans presence.

“Ada, are you feeling well?” Legolas heard his son ask as he tucked him into his bed for the evening many hours later after leaving Aragorn in his hiding place.

“Fine my son” He smiled down on his son before leaning down and kissing him tenderly upon the forehead. “Rest now for you have had an exciting day” He smiled again as he recalled the way that his son had gone on and on about the excitement of having men within Rivendale as they had dined earlier. “I will see you in the morning”

Ari watched as his father walked across the room, blowing out the many candles surrounding them as he did. “Ada…” He spoke, swallowing nervously but trying to hide it. “Why is it that you did not tell me the one known as Aragorn was my father?” He held his breath as he watched his Ada stumble before turning to face him with eye wide as the wisest of owls.

“Who told you that?” Legolas demanded once he had gotten control of his emotions as much as he could muster.

“The men of Gondor” Ari confirmed what Legolas already knew. Men were fickle creatures to be sure and did not hesitate to spread words that they had heard quickly, true or not. “I over heard them talking at the stables. They said that I was a bastard child and of pure evil they were sure since I was born from a male elf” Tears fell from Ari’s eyes because despite the fact he did not know what the words he had repeated meant, by the look on his Ada’s face they were hateful words that frightened him more then he would admit to anyone.

“You are no bastard son my love” Legolas soothed his son as he rushed to his side, pulling him into his embrace not only to calm the boys upset but his as well. “Tis a long story and one that I promise to tell you one day, but all you need to know for now my son is that you were conceived by your father and I out of the love that we held for each other”

“Hold…the love that we hold for each other” Aragorn alerted the two to his being there as he stepped into the room taking in the two beauties before him. Slowly he walked deeper into the room, sitting down carefully on the other side of the bed, holding his hand out in hopes that the elf that he still loved above all others would take it. Relief filled him as Legolas placed his pale hand into his own, a smile full of pure love to go along with it as well. “It’s nice to finally meet you Ari. I‘m your other father Aragorn” Aragorn said to his son, tears littering his smiling cheeks as the halfling lunged into his arms, knocking the two of them to the floor below and nearly taking the other with them.

“It’s about time that you got here to meet me” Ari laughed happily as he continued to hug his father, the two of them sharing a playful look with one another before reaching out and dragging a laughing Legolas down with them.

“You two will be the death of me” Legolas laughed once he had broken free of their grip. “Ari…in bed. It is late and you have had an eventful day” He spoke sternly, but still unable to keep the smile of happiness off of his face. “Aragorn…say goodnight to you son”

“Goodnight son” He spoke a bit nervously as he leaned forward and kissed the child upon his forehead once he was situated under the fine silken bed linens.

“Father…” Ari called out to him fearfully before he had a chance to take a step away.

“Yes Ari…”

“You will be here when I wake up in the morning won’t you?”

“I won’t be leaving you or your Ada anytime soon” He vowed as he leaned in and kissed his son once again before reaching out and taking Legolas’s hand before the two of them headed for the door.

“You should not make promises that you can not keep” Legolas spoke in a low whisper once he and Aragorn were safely out of earshot of their young son. “You and I both know that you will be leaving for Gondor soon. You are the king and…” But his words were cut off as Aragorn pushed him against the wall and covered his pursed lips with his own. He fell into the kiss of acquaintance immediately and without hesitation for it had been far to many years since they had shared one. The kiss took on a life form of its own as he felt those glorious manly hands that he loved so much began to work their way under his tunic. “Not here Aragorn. Not now. We have much to discuss” Legolas begged half heartedly as those beautiful lips of his love sought his out again. He knew that he had to take control of the situation or fear Aragorn taking him right there in the dimly lit hallway. Breaking the kiss, he took the mans hand as they ran for the sanctuary of his bed chamber. “You are not angry with me any longer then?” He asked once they had entered his chamber, the two of them standing within the middle of it eyes locked together.

“My dear Legolas…” Aragorn began slowly as he cupped the pale cheek of the elf within his hands. “I should never have been angry or upset with you in the first place. You are the most unselfish being that I have ever met and to be angry was my own selfishness controlling me. I am so sorry my love. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me, to love me again like you once loved me before” Full fledged doubt surrounded the man as he stepped away from the silent elf, that doubt turning into fear when still no words were spoken.

“I told you many years ago that I would never love another as I do you, body or soul. You are my soul mate Aragorn, no matter what the fates or the gods above have in store for us” Legolas spoke words of the purest truth as he glided over towards the man, placing a slender hand upon his rugged face. “I love you my Aragorn for now and for always” Slowly he inched his face forwards until two pairs of lips met in a kiss of promise for the future.

“I love you as well my elf” Aragorn exclaimed on panted breath once the kiss was ended. “You are the one that was put on this earth only for me and by the gods above I will never leave your side again. Promise me the same Legolas. Promise me that you will stay by my side until death or other take me from this good earth. I don‘t care where it is that we are or where we will go, but promise me that you won‘t ever leave me again for I could not bare it if you did”

Legolas could hear the fear and the truth of his loves words and he knew that nothing but the end of the earth could ever separate him from the one that he loved above all other. “It is a vow that I will keep locked within the deepest recesses of my heart my love. You and I are bonded together for always. We shall leave for Gondor after we speak of it to our son”

“You are willing to leave your home for me love?” Aragorn asked, still a bit fearful despite the vows that were spoken. “What of our son? What if he does not want to leave?”

“He is the only heir to the great king of Gondor” Legolas smiled sweetly as he led the man towards his bed. “He will hold it a great honor to be with his father and besides…” He giggled for he knew of Ari’s hatred of the borders of Rivendale, but he held his words for he did not want to upset his lover, nor ruin what he prayed above was going to happen. “He’s a child, he will do as his parents say”

“His parents…” Aragorn smiled as he replayed the words across his lips.

“Aye…we shall raise him together Aragorn. We will raise him to be the next great king of Gondor, a being whom everyone will love as we love him” Legolas smiled again, knowing deep within his heart that the times again were not going to be perfect as he made it sound, but he was willing to take on the other times as long as he had the men that he loved by his side for always.

The end…


End file.
